A Bird's Eye View
by Chanlove
Summary: Kata orang, takdir setiap manusia itu berbeda-beda. Banyak yang sempurna, banyak pula yang terlalu ironis untuk dijalani [CHANBAEK-GS].


Kata orang, takdir setiap manusia itu berbeda-beda. Banyak yang sempurna, banyak pula yang terlalu ironis untuk dijalani.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti bagian mana yang sedang kulewati saat ini. Karena segalanya terlalu cepat berlalu hingga pada akhirnya aku tersadar akan takdir yang telah Tuhan goreskan kepadaku.

Semuanya bermula di sore hari ketika aku pergi untuk menginap di sebuah hotel pinggiran kota. Hotel itu dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon pinus yang tinggi dengan kegelapan di mana-mana. Tetapi hal itu tidak menutupi keindahan serta kemegahan hotel itu.

Aku yang baru saja turun dari taksi langsung disambut oleh seorang bellboy yang sangat sopan. Bellboy itu membungkukkan badan kepadaku dan meminta izin untuk membawakan koper menuju meja resepsionis.

Setibanya di meja besar itu, aku melihat sepasang insan berseragam hitam gagah yang tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Banyak orang telah mengantre dengan rapi, dan aku merupakan orang yang berdiri pada baris terakhir sembari menunggu.

Pada akhirnya, aku mendapatkan bagian untuk memesan kamar yang kuinginkan. Sebenarnya aku juga merasa sangat lelah dan pegal karena menunggu terlalu lama. Antrean cukup panjang itu membuat kakiku lemas dan tak berdaya. Tetapi semua hilang kala sang resepsionis menyapaku dengan sangat lembut dan santun.

"Selamat malam. Selamat datang di hotel kami." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang membuatku terheran.

"Kurasa sekarang masih terlalu sore untuk mengucapkan selamat malam." Gurauku membalas sapaan mereka. "Omong-omong, antrean sebanyak itu... apakah kalian masih mempunyai sisa kamar yang bisa kupesan?"

"Kami memiliki banyak kamar kosong untuk Anda, nyonya. Dan semuanya memiliki kualitas yang sangat baik."

Aku tersenyum lega, "Kalau begitu... aku ingin kamar yang bisa membuat keseharianku terasa damai."

"Baiklah. Tetapi sebelumnya, bisa saya pinta identitas Anda, nyonya?"

Lantas aku memberikan identitas yang mereka pinta kepadaku sebelum kunci kamar itu diberikan. Karena lelah yang mendera seluruh tubuh, akhirnya aku menenggelamkan diriku ke dalam lift yang akan membawaku ke kamar.

*

Sama seperti yang diucapkan sebelumnya. Kamar ini memang memiliki kualitas yang sangat baik untuk ditinggali. Ukurannya luas dan diisi oleh barang-barang modern yang sangat bermanfaat untuk para pengunjung yang datang.

Fasilitas yang paling kusuka adalah kolam mandi air hangat yang sangat nyaman dengan tambahan sebotol anggur mahal favoritku. Kutenggelamkan tubuhku ke dalam kolam hingga semuanya terasa basah dan hangat.

Berselang beberapa menit, aku mendengar suara bell berbunyi dari luar. Aku cepat-cepat mengenakan bathrobe-ku dan membuka pintu untuk melihat seorang pria tinggi yang menyapaku dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Selamat malam, nyonya Baekhyun. Saya Park Chanyeol, kepala pengurus hotel ini. Umm... saya hanya ingin memastikan jika Anda menikmati fasilitas yang disediakan. Serta... saya harap Anda tidak lupa dengan makan malam besar yang kami adakan di ballroom lantai atas."

"Oh, ya. Saya hanya menikmati kolam hangat di dalam kamar saya. Apakah... saya tidak bisa memesan makan malam pribadi untuk saya?"

Pria itu tersenyum bijak, "Prinsip kami adalah kebersamaan. Jadi, setiap jam makan kami akan mengundang seluruh pengunjung hotel yang datang untuk makan bersama di ballroom."

Aku membalas dengan senyum tipis, "B-baiklah. Aku akan datang setelah acara mandiku selesai."

Sebenarnya bukan aku tidak ingin makan malam bersama. Hanya saja, aku terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan orang-orang baru atau sebut saja sebagai introvert. Kebiasaanku yang terlalu tertutup dan penyendiri membuatku menjadi seorang anti sosial. Tetapi, kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk bertemu dengan orang baru di hotel ini.

Bisa kupastikan bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik.

*

Jadi begitu, kami datang dan mengantre untuk mengambil lauk yang kami inginkan. Lalu si penjaganya akan menyendokkannya untuk kami.

Aku berbaris lagi. Kali ini aku tidak di baris paling akhir karena masih banyak pengunjung yang datang setelah aku.

Setelah cukup dengan makanan, aku duduk di salah satu meja dengan kursi empuk ternyaman di dunia. Oh, aku bahkan baru sadar jika suhu ruangan di sini begitu sejuk meski diisi oleh banyak orang.

Di ujung sana, aku melihat Park Chanyeol yang tampak sibuk dengan beberapa anak buahnya. Sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, tetapi aku tidak ingin terlalu tahu karena itu bukan urusanku. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan acara makanku dan kembali ke kamar untuk tidur karena suhu di sini membuatku cepat mengantuk.

Ketika makananku tersisa setengahnya, aku dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang naik ke atas podium kecil di depan sana. Park Chanyeol berdiri di sana, tampak gugup namun tetap terlihat gagah dan perkasa dengan seragamnya yang berwarna hitam legam.

Selanjutnya aku mendengar ia berbicara lewat michropone yang tersedia di depan sana.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sebuah kisah pribadi. Belum lama terjadi namun berhasil membuat hidupku sepenuhnya berubah. Orang bilang hal seperti itu disebut dengan takdir. Tetapi aku tidak tahu takdir macam apa yang menimpaku sedemikian berat ini. Meski begitu, aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa berdiri di tempat ini.

Ketika aku hidup, dunia sudah menunjukkan tanda-tandanya. Tsunami, gempa, perang. Aku tidak tahu akan terjadi secepat itu tetapi memang sudah kuduga sejak dulu. Apakah... dunia akan selesai sebentar lagi?

Kemudian terjadilah seperti saat ini. Pada awalnya aku memang tidak bisa menerima, tetapi aku beruntung karena Tuhan telah menyelamatkanku ke tempat ini. Tempat yang sangat indah, megah, dan tersedia segala macam sesuatu di dalamnya. Kita tidak bisa menampik betapa kuasanya Tuhan yang menciptakan tempat seperti ini.

Dan jika memungkinkan... aku ingin bertemu dengan istriku, Park Baekhyun. Yang selalu menjadi istri terbaik bahkan ketika dunia telah runtuh. Kuharap kami bisa menjadi pasangan dunia akhirat.

Berbahagialah kalian di Surga yang megah ini."

Gurat senyum itu tertuju kepadaku. Dan bibir ini membalasnya dengan sangat tulus.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu."

Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, Park Chanyeol. Aku juga mencintaimu.


End file.
